


Namenlos

by theLiterator



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Identities, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLiterator/pseuds/theLiterator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>do u usually make out with people before telling them your name?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Namenlos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scathach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/gifts).



He calls her Natalie and that is wrong _wrong wrong_ , but he tastes like desperation and like summer and like metal so she pulls him close and he rocks up against her and calls her Natalie again, and she licks her name into his mouth until he isn’t calling her anything at all.

(He calls her goddess with a scream and he calls her _his_ with a flick of his fingers and she calls him _Tony_ even though she oughtn’t.)

The text comes a week after she’d thought she’d never meet him again, and she throws her cell phone as hard as she can against the pavement and watches it shatter and sparkle in the sun.

An hour later, there is a courier, and a note, and something that might have once been a state of the art phone that has been gutted and rebuilt and _improved_ , and she texts the only number that is programmed in:

_what name would you like me to tell you?_

He doesn’t text her back for a very long time.


End file.
